


hidden swords

by p_ogman



Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman
Summary: The four brothers go into town, but trouble arises when Phil gets in trouble with some men who are interested in his wings.(SBI Au where Phil is a kid and Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur are brothers who look after him. Also platonic A/B/O dynamics.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202765
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	hidden swords

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to "oh how lucky we are to watch you grow" but I also wrote it to be a stand alone. Thanks to the person who suggested this prompt!

Despite the usual shy nature of the boy, Philza quite liked going into town. At first he was against the idea, mumbling about how he wanted to stay home when the others offered for the child to go with them, and they let stay in the comfort of their cabin, usually Wilbur or Tommy staying home with them while the others went.

“He’s scared of someone messing with him..”, Wilbur had whispered to Techno one night while the kid was sleeping in his room. Wilbur had a serious look in his eyes from behind his glasses. Techno didn’t need to ask who he was referring to. Before they had found Phil he was shivering alone in a cave he had found, trying to hide away from people before who were trying to take him for his wings. Wing hybrids were almost extinct now. It was no wonder why awful people saw the winged child and tried to take him. “Those assholes he mentioned..He’s still scared of them Tech.”

“He doesn’t have to be.”, The Alpha had responded to his brother. And the child didn’t. He would cut the fingers off of anyone who dared to even try to touch the child under their care, but he knew things were rarely that simple. He shook his head. “He can’t stay cooped up here forever.”

“Really is bad when you of all people are saying that huh?”, Wilbur had said with a tired sigh that showed it wasn’t very funny at all.

It took some sitting down with the child and talking to him to get him to even consider going into town one day with them. He had reluctantly agreed, only after Techno told him he’d be right by his side the whole time, and that they could leave anytime.

It was a little amusing seeing the way the kid had clung onto the bottom of Techno’s cape like a lifeline that first visit, his eyes scanning their surroundings as he struggled to not make his wings twitch under his own cape he wore. It was part of the conditions on getting the kid to go. He asked for something to hide his wings, and Techno had reluctantly agreed despite his views on how hybrids shouldn’t have to hide themselves. Whatever made the kid comfortable was fine with him though, and he made sure to keep an eye on Phil, even holding his tiny hand in his own scarred one when they got to crowded parts.

That seemed so long ago though. Now the Omega could be seen peering at stalls by himself, sometimes even bartering with the people who stood by them, not bothering to back down until he got a deal he was satisfied with. He still kept a cloak over himself that hid his wings, but the apprehension from those first visits into town was mostly gone. Techno smirked as he saw the boy eyeing a stand that sold jewelry adorned with shiny jewels. Much like how Techno enjoyed the sight of gold, Phil seemed to be drawn to shiny things. Sometimes when one of them laid down on his nest they would almost be stabbed with a sharp object of something shiny the child had stashed into his nest. It always embarrassed Phil, but Techno reassured him it was fine.

He thinks about maybe going over and buying one of the jewels for the child but he thinks against it. Phil’s birthday was coming up and he was making something of his own for the kid that was much better than whatever the stand had to offer. Now satisfied with knowing the kid’s location, he walks a bit away, going over to a stand full of an assortment of knives and blades that interested him. And of course Tommy was already there, ooing and aaing over the blades laid out.

“Look at this Tech-”, The man says with a grin as he picks one of the blades up for the man to inspect. Techno almost rolls his eyes. It was obvious the man only wanted it for the flashy red and white design on the handle that greatly matched his usual color scheme. Something about him saying he wanted to have a brand, whatever that meant.

“It’s not even long enough to do anything.”, Techno says truthfully and the man scoffs.

“I don’t know, I think it could do some damage in the right hand, eh?”, The Alpha says and Techno ignores the man’s statements and instead starts looking at the other blades. The man continues talking as the Piglin picks up a sword that catches his eyes. “Wilbur’s lookin at the guitar strings. Think he’s going to start making new songs again.”

“Hm. You know what that means.”, Techno says at that. 

“Back to touring if he wants..”, Tommy says with a nod. He looks down at the blade in his hand. “It’s been years hasn’t it...Since any of us really got out and did our thing?”

“I guess.”, Techno says. He looks at the man. Tommy was well known for the mischief he had caused. Always seeing to start wars and conflict, but also playing a hand in getting people together to end them. People had either adored or despised his brother, mostly the latter oftentimes. He snorts.

“The kid will miss you guys if you left.”, Techno says. Phil was only fourteen, and recently presented as an Omega too. During their stay with them the winged child had grown close to the three brother’s that loved and cared for him.

“I’m not saying I’m leaving. Hey if I do though, he can come with me.”, Tommy says with a grin as he puffs out his chest. Techno’s eye twitches.

“Not a chance. You’ll get him killed.”, Techno says and Tommy scoffs in mock offense and is saying something but suddenly Techno can’t hear him. Chat’s usual nonsensical or playful murmurings had suddenly turned into a loud chant, an alarm bell.

“Philza. Kidza- What are you doing? Phil-”

Techno’s head whips over to the stand where the boy had been standing at earlier. Tommy notices the sudden alarm on the Piglin’s face and frowns.

“Techno. What’s up?”, He asks as he puts a hand onto the sword at his hip. Techno ignores him for a second, trying to see if he could smell the kid’s scent. As a Piglin his sense of smell was even stronger than even other Alphas, but the amount of people still made it difficult. He catches a soft smell of vanilla. 

“Come on- Phil’s in trouble.”, He tries to say without growling and Tommy’s eyes widen before he scowls, his anger making his scent spike.

“What! Where?”, He says quickly but follows quickly behind Techno, Techno smelling the air again to try and go in the right direction. The scent of burnt vanilla grows stronger, a sign the child is in danger, and Tommy must smell it too now because he takes out his sword to be ready.

They come across one of the alley ways, immediately seeing the sight of Phil, his cloak gone and his wings flaring slightly as he tried to get out of the grip someone had on his arms. The bird-hybrid was yelling at them, telling them to let go as he tried to kick at them with his legs that were still free. There were three men, but that didn’t deter the Pigli from walking over, steps heavy as he took out his sword in one smooth motion. The three men looked over at him and Phil gasped.

“Techno! Tommy!”, He said and looked and saw his brothers. The panic in his eyes lessened.

“Who the hell are you-”, One of the men says and Techno growls.

“Let him go, and maybe I won’t kill you.”, Techno says and the man laughs despite the way he takes a step back to distance himself away from the man.

“Oh- You two are the scents on him.”, The man says. “He’s not even your kid-”

“We said let him go.”, Tommy repeats again as he points his sword at the men, his eyes narrowing as he bared his teeth. “He’s in our pack, and if you don’t let him go!-”

“He’s a bird-hybrid! What, are you keeping him in order to sell him later, is that it?”, The man holding Phil still says and Techno sees red at the words, the voices already screaming at him to put a stop to this.

“Phil, close your eyes.”, Techno says and Phil’s blue crows-like eyes widen before closes them tight to the Piglin’s request and Techno grips his sword and takes no mercy as he quickly goes to the man restraining Phil first and cleanly slices his leg, the man screaming and letting go of the boy. Phil yelps in surprise slightly at the scream and scrambles away from the man, his eyes fly open but Techno quickly takes his own large cloak off before he places it atop the child to shield him, moving in front of him.

Tommy is quick to move and take care of one of the other guys, and Techno finishes off the guy screaming about his bloodied leg before him and Tommy lands finishing blows onto the last man, watching as he falls onto the ground and bleeds out. Tommy catches his breath before he looks at the blood on his sword and almost complains. He however just puts the dirty blade away and looks over at the shivering form still under the safety of Techno’s cloak. 

Chat is singing high praises for the Piglin, but he manages to ignore the way they call for more blood and puts his own sword away, not caring if the men are dead and alive. He goes over to Phil with Tommy, the two of them sharing a look and Tommy giving him a quiet reminder with his eyes to calm down. Techno takes a deep breath, hoping the red in his eyes is no longer the same bright red they are when he gets into one of his states.

“It’s over kid- Hey you’re ok now..”, Techno says as he kneels down. He doesn’t bother to take the cloak off the boy, instead scooping him up into his large arms and beginning to carry him out of the alleyway. He feels Phil bury his head in his shoulder, still shivering slightly but the burnt smell his scent calms down. He turns to Tommy. “Go get Wilbur and tell him we’re heading back home.”

“Got it-”, Tommy says after swallowing an initial refusal. It was obvious he was concerned about the child too, not wanting to be away from him. Techno carries the child back to their parked wagon, not caring for the stares he gets due to the spots of blood on his white button up shirt. He sets Phil onto one of the pillows on the back of the wagon, the boy still entrenched in his plush cloak. His head pokes out and Techno’s heart almost breaks at the slight redness and tears in his eyes.

“Hey..Hey you’re ok.”, Techno says as he reaches out and gently wipes a stray tear that falls. “You’re ok. Did they hurt you?..”

The boy shakes his head quickly, but it’s the same way he does when Techno asks him if he’s hurt after he practices trying to fly from the tall branches. Techno sighs and gently takes the boy’s arms and sees large bruises on them from where the man held him. He growls, but holds back a swear. 

“We’ll get you a healing potion when we get back.”, Techno says. 

“Ok.”, The boy finally speaks. He hiccups slightly and tugs at his hat a bit. “Sorry- I should have been able to-”

“Don’t.”, Techno says and the child silences. “That wasn’t a fair fight. I’m glad we were able to help you Phil. We’ll always be there to help you.”

“I..Ok..”, Phil says with a nod before he looks back up at the man. “Did you kill them?”

“Don’t know.”, Techno says honestly and the boy only nods. After a few seconds, Wilbur and Tommy are back, the worry clear as day in Wilbur’s scent and face.

“Oh song-bird are you ok?”, The Beta asks as he goes over to Phil and Phil nods and accepts a hug from the Beta. Wilbur gently smoothes some of the feathers on the boy’s back, the action causing him to chirp slightly. “You’re ok now. We’ll never let you get hurt again..”

“Yeah. That won’t ever happen again big man.”, Tommy says. “Hey you were really brave back there.”

They all climb onto the wagon, Wilbur wordlessly choosing to direct the horse at the front despite Techno usually being the one to drive. Phil sits in the middle of Techno and Tommy, still wrapped in the large coat and his head leaning against Tommy’s side. The boy sinks into the fabric and the comforting scent of his brothers and almost falls asleep in the gentle rocking of the wagon. The two Alpha’s are content when the boy purrs lightly in his sleep.


End file.
